Complications
by ButcherBlues
Summary: Sequel to Remembrance. A Naruto/Sakura love story and a tragic tale on the Naruto/Sasuke friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me!

* * *

This is a sequel to **Remembrance**. Please take time to read that first. I intended this to be a one-shot in Naruto's POV, something that would conclude the angsty romance I had planned for them. But the story seemed to steer to a different direction on its own. So this one's going to be a multi-chapter. Gasp! I tried telling myself to stick to one-shots, since I never seem to finish longer stories. But what the hell, I wanted to try again. Besides, my unfinished fics were all of Smallville. I want to believe I'd fair better with Naruto fics. I just hope I don't crash and burn on this one.

This won't be entirely from Naruto's POV, I hope the shifts in POV doesn't confuse you too much.

Story starts off from the last scene in Remembrance.

Words in Italic – dream sequence / character thoughts / memories

* * *

**Complications**

_By ButcherBlues_

.

**Chapter I**

.

.

* * *

I won't lie. I've always dreamt about it, ever since I was five years old.

She would have the most beautiful smile and dazzling eyes that you could lose yourself in. Her touch would be gentle, her laugh intoxicating. She would be perfect... nothing more, nothing less.

I've tried my entire life to find her, the woman I would spend the rest of my life with, the one I would love.

I waited for her, but she never came. Or maybe she already did_. She just wasn't mine for the taking. _My silent admission weighed heavily on my heart. But it was a truth I had to come in terms with.

And yet...

Here I was, standing in front of a cheering crowd, being proclaimed as the new Hokage but barely hearing a word they say. And what's worse, I find that I couldn't care less.

Only one thing was registering to me at that moment.

I hold her stare. I look at her face, my eyes drinking in the delicate contours of her angelic profile, and I feel my heart jump. I manage a small amused smile. I can't help it. The sixth Hokage. Container of the most powerful demon. And yet, it only takes a certain pink-haired kunoichi to render me helpless.

I stare at her for one blissful moment longer. She stares back, then finally looks away. But not before I catch the wistful smile on her face.

_Sakura..._

She's my weakness, it's true. But at the same time she's my greatest strength.

* * *

Naruto fell carelessly on the big chair in his apartment, a scroll in hand. He was supposed to review all the missions listed and have them assigned to teams this morning.

"Ugh, dammit," he cursed under his breath, after glancing at the digital clock on his desk with its red blinking eyes glaring back at him. It seemed to say, "Hey it's 1:00 a.m. Time to work, baka!"

He sighed. Even the voices in his head sounded like her.

It was her fault.

He wouldn't be sitting here half-dazed, neglecting his job as head of the village not even a day in the position if it wasn't for her. No, of course not. Because he, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's self-proclaimed number one ninja, was a perfect example of calm and collected. Not because he had managed to grow into a man of highly-cultured mind or of dignified and refined manners. He wished it was the case sometimes, but he knew better. It was simply because the raging fire in him had simply dwindled into dying embers. Nothing seemed to get to him these days. Even Konohamaro's antics failed to get a rise out of him. He was nothing but an empty shell of his former self. Now he simply existed. But he was perfectly fine with that, he no longer lived for himself anyway. His personal desires forgotten. So as long as he could still manage to help people, then for him, that was more than enough.

He had mastered the coveted skill of pretending. He was no longer the loudmouthed brat, who was passionate about life, that he used to be. It was only the sheer power of will that gets him to even wake up in the morning and continue this charade called living.

But that was before she waltzed her way into his life once again. Suddenly his monotonous life is once more gaining some semblance of purpose.

After years of no contact at all, both of them managing to keep out of each other's life, she suddenly just shows up. Turning his life upside down in the process. And of course while she was at it, she had to smile that smile of hers.

And just like that he fell in love with her all over again.

_I can't help loving her._

She was of all his dreams personified. She represented every desire he had. But also, Sakura was to him a forever reminder of what he could never have.

After Sasuke's return, he busied himself with training. Going out on missions without rest. Never mind that the pay was terrible, he always took every mission that was appointed to him. Even those that nobody wanted, so as long as it required him to be away from the village... and away from _her_. Every second praying that the gods pity him and finally make him forget. He thought being away most of the time was enough to make him move on. After all didn't they say, out of sight, out of mind? Up until yesterday he thought he had succeeded in finally moving on. He should've known better.

The heart always remembers. In his case, remembered _very_ clearly.

_They were at a party. Ino and Tenten had gathered a few close friends to celebrate Neji and Shikamaru's rise to the rank of ANBU._

_"Just one word, Naruto. Don't mess up," he remembered her say. They were playing a game then, something about describing the person next to you in a single word. How he ended up seated beside her, he didn't know. But there was one thing he was sure about, the game they were playing was stupid and boring. He was about to protest and suggest a better game. A game that required eating ramen but stopped short when he saw Sakura tapping her fingers impatiently, an annoyed look on her face that said, "You're taking too long, baka!" _

_So he said the first thing that came to mind._

_"You're just like Christmas morning."_

_He hadn't meant to say it. It had just slipped out. In his hurry, he spoke the words._ _But strangely enough, he wasn't sure if he was more terrified that he slipped or that he broke the rules of a game Sakura seemed intent on playing. He turned to look at her, expecting to be greeted by a jaw-cracking punch. It always was the case whenever he voiced out his feelings for the pink-haired girl. Unrequited love was the damnest thing, but he was used to it. What he saw on her face however was something new. He watched as color rose in her cheeks. An embarrassed but pleased smile on her face._

_Naruto was clueless about most things, and sure, he was a bit drunk right now, all of them were. But he knew that Sakura's suddenly rose-tinted cheeks was no side-effect of alcohol. _

_Dammit, she was blushing!_

_But before he could even think about the implications of this discovery, a sudden knock on the door interrupted him. They all stood in attention, drunkness forgotten, as Kiba read the scroll that was handed to him by the messenger at the door._

_That very same night he was summoned by Tsunade, together with Shikamaru and a few others. And was appointed the mission that would bring Sasuke back. _

In the privacy of his home, he was allowed to relive that memory without interruption. It was a moment he remembered with much fondness. Not because of Sakura's unexpected reaction. He was no fool. A simple blush was not a declaration of undying love. Nor was it a sign that Sakura was finally beginning to see him more than just a teammate.

No, that was not the reason.

It was simply the image of Sakura... glowing despite the dim light in the room, with a gentle smile on her face, that made that moment unforgettable. And maybe... it was also because after that day, everything changed.

He clenched his fists, willing his mind not to go down that path. It hurt too much.

He tried to find something to keep him distracted. Naruto could hear a window banging lightly, randomly in the breeze blowing around the apartment. Outside, the leaves gusted in the wind. The sound of it was comforting, lulling. Suddenly he realized how tired he was.

He closed his eyes.

Unfortunately for him, with his control loosened by the hands of slumber, his mind was free to wander unrestrained.

_Terror greater than any he had ever known crept over him, numbing his mind in the process. The muscles on his body turned to something that felt like warm water, his hands which were poised to begin the complicated Rasengan suddenly went limp then dangled on his sides._

"_Sasuke--" _

_At first he could manage only that one tiny whisper which couldn't have been heard among the chaos and ongoing battles that surrounded them. He stopped, licked his lips, and tried again._

"_What are you?" _

_The question was absurd since he recognized the figure standing but a few feet away from him the moment it allowed its face to peer from under the black, massive cloak it seemed to be drowning in. But at the same time, the question seemed the most fitting given the circumstance. _

_The figure didn't answer, only stood there bathing in the morbid glow of the moon. For a moment, it did nothing but watch him, eyes black as the night gazing at him with fixed, idiotic attention. Then it did move. Its thin lips twitched upwards in a dry grin._

"_Ah. Naruto, you found me. Took you long enough, ne?" _

_The odd emotion he once regarded as paralyzing terror slowly showed itself for what it really was. It was a deep stab of sadness and regret. Something that reminded him of the his previous life as Konoha's demon child. A time when he was always left alone in tears, watching as people sneered at him with such hate and disgust, then walked away._

_Sasuke, or the thing that tried to pass itself as the child prodigy, chuckled, seemingly amused at his reaction. Then finally the terrible sound of laughter died down, pale lips settling for a mocking smirk._

_The infamous Sasuke smirk._

_A rush of memories assaulted him. For a brief moment, they were Team 7 again. _

_A young Naruto, orange-clad from head to foot, was squirming and screaming dramatically at his Kakashi-sensei to set him free. And that it was unfair, he was to be Hokage someday, after all. It was embarrassing to be tied down like this and be denied of lunch just because he failed some dumb test to retrieve bells. How stupid! He should even be rewarded because while Sasuke and Sakura hid among the shadows, he was brave enough to face Kakashi head on. _

_If not for his Kakashi-sensei's Hidden Taijutsu Ougi, Sennen Goroshi, he would've defeated him. Kuso! That taijutsu technique should be forbidden! His butt still hurt. His face grimaced in remembrance of the pain. It truly is a thousand years of pain._

_A giggle. It was Sakura. He watched her look at him with amusement. _

_Then there was Sasuke. A bento on his lap, a look of indifference on his face. Suddenly, he saw him lift the bento towards him in offering. Then Sakura followed suit, thrusting her lunch to his face. His stomach growled in gratitude._

_Yes, they were a team once. _

_Him. Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja. _

_Sakura. The love of his life._

_And Sasuke. His best friend._

_He returned his gaze to the figure in front of him. Its pale face marred only by black characters which were a "gift" from the snake, Orochimaru. A gift that was willingly accepted. Something that turned Sasuke into this monster now standing before him. And he knew that it was up to him to bring Sasuke back, to remind him of things he purposely ignored in favor of his vengeful goals._

_He had been too late, he realized. The figure in front of him was no longer Sasuke._

_But he had to try._

_The next moment was a blur of blows and blood. The ground laid in ruins. Trees upturned in their enormous display of power. The dark sky lighting up like fireworks as both of them exchanged powerful ninjutsus._

_Naruto knew he couldn't last much longer, even with the Kyuubi's help, his ability to even stand up was proving to be very difficult. If he had to defeat this monster and bring his best friend back, he had to do it now. He can't die yet. Not when he still had to fulfill a promise of a lifetime. _

_An image of Sakura flashed briefly in his mind. The promise of her smile more than enough to keep him going. _

_Ignoring the blinding pain that shot up his spine as he stood up, he took an offensive stance and gathered all the strength he had left. Then, he began forming the Rasengan... _

On the chair, Naruto's eyes had begun to move rapidly back and forth behind his lids, his hands clenching and unclenching, reliving the last few moments of that fateful battle. And then he moaned—a wavering sound full of remembrance… and relief.

_He watched as Sasuke's eyes began to clear, recognition settling in his dark orbs. He sighed in relief as he cradled Sasuke's bruised body in his arms. Naruto wasn't fairing well himself, but because of Kyuubi he was gradually regaining his strength._

"_This doesn't prove anything, baka. You're still dead last." Sasuka croaked through split lips._

_Then he smirked. _

_This time though, the familiar gesture was more than welcome. He was back. Sasuke has returned. And that was more than enough. Finally, it was time to go home._

_For days they traveled, having to stop often because of their injuries. Sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting in silence, both comfortable in each others presence. Nothing needed to be said anyway. He supposed you didn't have to be a genius to understand that healing never happens overnight. And how such simple things as familiar companionship held such soothing appeal especially after what they've been through. If silence was what it took to get the words and thoughts across, then you comply and shut your mouth, let the quiet take over and say thank you very much._

_As they neared the gates of Konoha, he felt the arms slung across his shoulders suddenly stiffen. He turned to look at Sasuke. What he saw forced him to stop. He had never seen Sasuke look so vulnerable. Sure, he figured that Sasuke felt uneasy about going back home, given his brief stint as Orochimaru's underling. But the expression on his face told him it was something much more. Before he could give it much thought, he heard Sasuke clear his throat._

"_Sakura. Do you think she…" then he trailed off and looked away. As if surprised and embarrassed at the sound of his own voice and what his traitorous mouth had said despite himself._

_Naruto had to smile at that. Of course, it had to be her. She was the only person he knew that could give rise to such strong emotions in him, so it shouldn't be a surprise that she now had the same effect to the new and improved Sasuke. The one who no longer lives for revenge. A person who is now slowly welcoming other emotions other than hate--strange and unfamiliar emotions that he tried so hard to suppress before. Happiness and pride for his friend was foremost in his mind, but there was also something else vying for his attention. He quenched it before it got a chance to take hold of him. Now was not the time to be selfish._

_He fully faced Sasuke then, giving him the impression that he was willing to wait, trying to help him be comfortable enough to voice out whatever it is he's trying to say. He watched Sasuke silently battle with his emotions. As he waited, that single selfish emotion that he tried to ignore recovered and got back to its feet, suddenly screaming its protest. It told him to completely ignore what Sasuke was trying to say and just move on and continue their trek home. Or to change the course of discussion and forget that Sasuke was even trying to talk about Sakura. Because somehow a part of him knew what Sasuke was going to say even as his friend had yet to articulate the words. He knew that Sasuke's next words would define his decisions concerning Sakura. And that left him with a burning pain in his chest, like being declared a loser from a battle you weren't even given a chance to participate in, to simply lose by default._

_He felt cheated and angry. Life was cruel. It was as if he was not allowed to have a say in the matter. He was merely a spectator of his own life. Watching as the rug was slowly being pulled from under him, all sensations muted, his senses only returning to allow him to feel the pain of his fall._

_But he was helpless to do anything else. It was as if strong invisible hands were holding him down, making him stand still, forcing him to wait and listen. He watched as Sasuke finally turned to his direction, a determined look on his face. Suddenly everything seemed to be in slow motion. He saw Sasuke's mouth slowly open to form words._

"_Do you think Sakura's waiting for me at the gates?" he began uneasily._

_As if that wasn't torture enough, he was also given the insight that allowed him to completely understand the hidden meaning behind Sasuke's words. That he wasn't just asking about the mere physical sense of Sakura standing by the gates. It was her emotional availability. He believed Sakura was still in-love with Sasuke until this day. But it had been bearable then... when Sasuke never paid attention. _

_But now... _

_All of sudden, he had the overwhelming urge to cover his ears and drown out whatever Sasuke was about to say. He felt exactly like the time he was slowly unwrapping a gift he knew was something he didn't like, but still fervently wishing it was something else as he slowly ripped the box open. It was a futile effort he was all too familiar with. And it made him want to cry. But found that Sasuke's next words dulled even his ability to do so._

"_I __**need**__ her to."_

_And yes, sure enough, there it was, his greatest fear finally voiced out for all the world to hear._

Naruto gasped, jerked, and opened his eyes. He hadn't the slightest idea of how long he had been asleep. But the view he managed from his open window told him it was long enough, the rising sun was already slowly making its majestic ascend. It was more sleep than he allowed himself these days. But despite the extended rest, he had never felt more drained. He briefly wondered why. Then slowly, figments of his dream returned to him, answering his unspoken question. It was the same dream that plagued him months before. This time, however, he welcomed the memory. Even the choking pain that came with it. After seeing _her _again, he needed to remember. It was too tempting.

He needed to remind himself why he had to let go.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope that explained why Naruto pulled away, especially that part in Remembrance when Sakura and Naruto shared a moment when he brought Sasuke home. Also, I'm sorry if I messed up with the jutsus or the few Japanese terms I included!

Reviews will be greatly appreciated! I have yet to decide where to go with the story, I pretty much have an idea but it's still all jumbled up, so it'd be interesting to read what you guys think. I write as I go and sometimes ideas come from your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine. If it was, I would've made Sasuke's eyes neon green with specks of tangerine. I want to see him try that overrated brooding stare of his with those set of eyes. Ha!

* * *

**Complications**

_By ButcherBlues_

.

**Chapter II**

.

.

* * *

"It's set then. Nine o'clock tonight."

Sakura tried to put some excitement in her voice. She even smiled for added effect, not like he would see it, since they were only talking over the phone, but still! Besides didn't they say it's possible to hear a smile?

"Sounds great. Bye!"

She hung up the phone and went to her desk. Pulling open a drawer, she retrieved a small compact mirror. She just arrived home from a twelve hour shift at the hospital, and it wouldn't surprise her if she looked like someone who got trampled on by an angry Chouji, then mercilessly drilled to the ground by Kiba.

She was exhausted.

For a few minutes she decided to just lay on her bed and rest. Then she heard the door to the apartment open. A loud banging sound, a curse then the noisy shuffling of feet. That was Ino all right. Coming home for a quick rest before heading back to her post to guard the village gates. She was told it was part of some kind of training for Ino.

She glanced at the small clock at her bedside, it was already eight thirty.

Slowly standing up, she headed for the shower. She had to get ready. Tired as she was, she needed this. Needed to get out. After yesterday's events, she knew she can't handle being alone right now. That's why tomorrow, despite her protesting body, she would go ahead and take the twelve-hour shift again.

Sakura slid down against the tile wall as the spray of warm water hit her face. She placed her head in her hands as tears mingled with the streams of water.

"It's not fair. I love him so much." Sakura sobbed, causing her shoulders to shake violently. "He loves me too. I know he does."

But after seeing him at the ceremony, suddenly she's not so sure anymore. He seemed to be fairing well without her.

It felt like a stab to her heart when she saw him rise to the stage to accept the honor of being the sixth Hokage. Don't get her wrong though, she wanted nothing more than to see his dreams finally come true. She wanted to see him happy. But she wanted to be a part of that happiness, desperately needed to be the person that caused him to smile. She would've given anything to be standing there beside him that night.

She wondered what Naruto was doing now. Was he as miserable as she was? Was it bad that she hoped he was?

If he was anywhere near feeling like she was at the moment, then that would bring her some sort of twisted happiness. Because that would mean only one thing: He still loved her.

And more than anything else, she wanted that.

Sakura cried until the water became cold and her skin shriveled from the moisture. She stepped out from the shower. Pulling a towel around her, Sakura walked out into the room of the apartment she shared with Ino.

"Hey." Ino was sprawled out on the bed. "Long shower."

"I guess I wanted to clear yesterday from my head." Sakura confessed as she grabbed another towel to dry her pink locks.

Ino hummed in response then went back to flipping through the magazine she was reading before Sakura came in.

As she heard Sakura rummage through their shared closet, she turned to look at her friend. "What's up? Going out with Sasuke again?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Wow, Sakura. You didn't have to sound so happy, you know," Ino stated sarcastically, before pulling herself up to a sitting position.

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"But really, if it's such a chore to go out with him, then go cancel!"

Ino chuckled to herself about the irony of it all. It really was comical that if this night happened a few years ago, Sakura would've been giggling hysterically while blushing up a storm.

But people change, crushes fade.

And people fall in love.

Too bad for Sakura though, her love story didn't end with an 'and they lived happily ever after'. Ino was all too aware of Sakura's feelings for the newly proclaimed Hokage. Life was truly unfair.

"You know I can't, especially now. I need this." Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "Besides, Sasuke has been a good friend—"

"And he had been there for you when you were near suicidal over your heartache with Naruto, even if he knew perfectly well that you could never return his feelings. How noble of him, right? So basically it's just right that you repay his kindness by going out on a date with him every once in a while," Ino finished with a flourish, her eyebrows raised in mock challenge. "Saint Sakura, what bullshit."

A fat edition of a health magazine flew towards Ino. She ducked effortlessly.

"You didn't have to make it sound that bad, you know," Sakura shot back, a frown on her face that quickly turned to an amused smile at her friend's antics. Ino had never been one to hold back her feelings. And sometimes, Sakura envied her.

"I'm a big girl now, Ino. I know what I'm doing."

"Right," was the quick answer.

Ignoring the sarcastic reply, Sakura bade a quick wave of goodbye to her roommate before heading out.

"But most of the time I don't think you do." Ino muttered softly to herself as she watched Sakura walk towards the door, a look of worry on her face.

* * *

Sakura cursed silently as a strong wind blew past her, ruffling her ensemble of a white sleeveless blouse and a simple skirt. She was sure her hair was blown out of place too. After dusting off the few errant leaves she saw on her clothes, she continued walking. She didn't bother checking herself in the mirror though. There was only one person she would happily pretty herself up for, and the man waiting for her at the restaurant wasn't him. She just didn't feel anybody else was worth the effort.

Walking towards the waiter at the entrance of the restaurant, she smiled and asked where she was supposed to be seated.

"For a moment, madame," he replied, before stepping behind the counter and grabbing a leather book, clearly trying to look for Sasuke's name to check for a reservation.

While waiting, Sakura took the time to take in her surroundings. To say the restaurant was beautiful would be a grave understatement. She looked around the expansive dimly-lit room, noticing the decorative arts adorning the walls. The elegance of the place was indescribable. She didn't even know such a place existed in Konoha! But then again, Sasuke had mentioned that the restaurant just recently opened.

'_He sure went all out this time'_

A few minutes later, she saw the waiter approach her.

"Your table's over that way, madame. And your date's already waiting for you," he announced cheerfully, pointing to the far-end section of the restaurant, near a large window overlooking a lake that had a pretty bridge built over it.

She had to bite her tongue not to correct the man. She was not on a date! It may look like it, but it was not. This was simply something to distract her, or maybe entertain her even for just a few hours. But she figured her efforts would be useless. Anybody would come to the same conclusion. So she just settled for a curt smile, before quickly turning and walking towards the direction the waiter advised.

The place was crowded. The new restaurant seemed to be a hit among the locals. She briefly wondered how Sasuke managed to get a reservation on such a short notice.

Careful not to accidentally bump the hurried waiters rushing past her, she slowly made her way to the table, her mind going back to the conversation she had with Ino. She had to admit that her friend made a few valid points. But things weren't always that easy! She couldn't just drop Sasuke.

No, of course not. That would be callous!

_'But...'_

The waiter wasn't the only person who had assumed she and Sasuke were a couple. Given her previous infatuation with the last Uchiha, and his apparent attraction to her now, it was difficult for others not to think they were more than just friends. The first few times it happened, she made an effort to correct them, but when nobody believed her she never bothered anymore. Besides, all her closest friends knew the truth. And that was what mattered.

But she had to wonder, was she setting herself up for this type of rumor? Was her indifference to dispel their incorrect assumptions becoming a fuel to the fire?

She guessed it did. So why does she continue to be a willing participant in this seemingly pointless game of charade?

Maybe there was more to her excuse of simply being tired explaining herself to people, after all.

Yes. That was something she could no longer deny.

As much as she tried to remain loyal to her love for Naruto, she can't help but feel flattered by Sasuke's attentiveness. She had made it clear that her heart was no longer for the taking, but he was surprisingly persistent. It annoyed her at first, but she eventually got used to it. With Naruto gone most of the year, and her feelings unreturned, it was kind of refreshing to know that you were still desirable to someone. She knew it was a dangerous game to play, especially with Sasuke involved. But she felt she had no other choice. There were other guys who asked her out. But they were all politely turned down. Sakura felt she couldn't handle being involved with anybody else other than Naruto. It was him or nobody else.

With Sasuke, however, it was different. She could be completely honest with her feelings for Naruto and still be able to keep him around. She was sure none of her other suitors would be that selfless. Sasuke was someone she could keep at arm's length. She knew she was being selfish, but she can't help it.

When Naruto pulled away, she fell into depression. And during that time, it was impossible not to believe that something must be wrong with her. Sasuke dispelled those thoughts of self-doubt. Although the attention was coming from the wrong guy, she took it.

It was a cheap excuse. But it was the truth.

She raised her eyes just in time to see Sasuke stand up and help her to her seat, the corners of his lips slightly upturned. Knowing him, that was probably his version of a happy grin.

She sighed.

And that was also one of the reasons why she can't find it in herself to just stop seeing him. Sure, Sasuke had changed a lot after being brought back home by Naruto. He was no longer consumed by hate. He would never deliberately hurt anyone anymore. And those were just the top of the list. Despite this fact however, one thing remained the same. He still withdrew from people. She was the only person he came close to opening up to. She knew it hurt him to be constantly reminded that her heart belonged to Naruto, but it was her way of keeping him in check. And to make up for it, she allows him to take her out to dinner every once in a while.

A basic example of mutualism.

_**'Shannaro! How can you be so naïve? Mutualism is hardly the word. Try predation.'**_

Sakura frowned at that. Inner-Sakura should know better than to pester her tonight. She simply was not in the mood!

Unfortunately for her, Inner-Sakura was nothing if not persistent and stubborn. Plus, Inner-Sakura had a point to make! And now proved to be the best opportunity.

_'__**Sure, you're intentions are nothing but platonic. But what about Sasuke? Surely, he wouldn't still be sticking around if he wasn't getting something out of this. I mean, you've made it crystal clear that you would never return his feelings. Any hot-blooded guy would either just give up or simply takes things into their own hands. And since he's still here that leaves us with the latter. Surprise, surprise!'**_

_'But you forgot, Sasuke's cold-blooded,'_ she shot back at Inner-Sakura, almost laughing out loud. However, she refrained. She didn't want Sasuke to think that her mind was elsewhere, not even halfway through dinner and he was boring her already.

Knowing that she would not be taken seriously tonight, Inner-Sakura retreated back to the dark corners of her mind to bug Sakura some other time. Besides, she knew that the seed had been planted, her job was finished.

The sound of deliberate clearing of the throat brought Sakura back to attention.

It was Sasuke.

"What do you want to eat?"

* * *

The food was exquisite. Sakura felt she was gonna burst if she took another bite.

After dinner, they engaged themselves in idle talk, Sakura had only been half-interested. However, she was not one to complain. Anything that took her mind off of Naruto was a welcome distraction. A few hours not thinking about him was more than she could ask for. But as the night wore on, Sakura was ready to go home. This meeting with Sasuke had served its purpose.

She was about to suggest that they head home when she felt Sasuke take her hand from across the table, squeezing it gently.

"I have a surprise for you."

For Sakura, his confession was already a surprise in itself. Their relationship may be confusing for some, but she had a clear stand on things. It had been an unspoken rule between them that she would go out with him to dine or occasionally go out to see a movie. Nothing more. But this... this was something new.

She was about to decline, when she happened to look at Sasuke and saw the pleading look on his face. Suddenly, she felt guilty about not paying any attention to him tonight. She simply used him to pass the time, not even bothering to ask him how his day had been. Or maybe she did, she was just too distracted to remember if he answered her or not.

_'Kami-sama, what kind of a friend am I_?'

Propelled by guilt, she squeezed his hand back and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"I know it isn't much, but--"

"This is _beautiful_, Sasuke!" Sakura beamed at him.

Sakura turned to look at the water below, its clear surface reflecting the bright lights on the railings of the bridge, transforming the lake into a myriad of colors. The view she saw from the window earlier was actually a part of the restaurant too. There were a few tables around the lake, promising a romantic ambiance for the customers. But tonight, they were unoccupied. Sasuke obviously rented the entire place. Even going as far as instructing the management to add a few more decorations. He told her that he wanted it to look like that particular bridge where they usually meet up as Team 7 when they were younger. And she had to say, his efforts were not in vain.

"This place is beautiful!" She felt the need to repeat. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I just figured that after everything that's happened, it's nice to be reminded of those days when everything wasn't so complicated. I know I do."

Alarm bells rang loudly in Sakura's head. Something about the way Sasuke said those words didn't sit well with her.

_**'Now what did I tell you, huh?'**_

It looks as if Inner-Sakura was working double shifts tonight. Sakura pictured her second self in a control room, pacing back and forth, pulling at switches and finally stopping in front of a panel that housed a single red button with a large danger sign written above it. Inner-Sakura pushed hard. Repeatedly.

Her efforts were in vain, however. As much as Sakura wanted to pay attention to what her mind was trying to tell her, she was held hostage by this place and its familiarity. Rendering her completely helpless to the onslaught of memories.

_"Sakura-chan, how come you won't go out with me?" a young Naruto pouted at her, jumping from his perched position on one of the poles of the bridge._

_She watched as a younger version of herself throw Naruto an annoyed look before going back to giving the unconcerned and quiet Sasuke the puppy dog eyes. Giggling to herself, and blushing like the lovesick schoolgirl that she was._

_Not to be easily fazed, Naruto tried again. _

_Pulling on the sleeve of her red dress, he continued excitedly, "I have coupons for all-you-can-eat ramen! And because you're __**my**__ Sakura-chan, I'm willing to share them with you!"_

_Apparently, that hit a nerve in the young Sakura as she immediately stood from her sitting position across Sasuke and faced the loudmouthed ninja, "You baka! Stop pestering me! Can't you see I'm busy talking to Sasuke-kun!"_

_"But you're not..." Naruto tried to argue, "He's not even looking at you!"_

_This seemed to infuriate her more._

_She stomped her foot, "That's not the point!"_

_"Demo--"_

_"Just get lost, Naruto," Sakura icily cut him off, then promptly turned her attention back to the child prodigy. _

_She failed to see the look of hurt in Naruto's eyes. _

Suddenly this place was suffocating her. Sasuke's continued presence was no longer a welcome intrusion. The fact that he was standing here with her instead of Naruto was reminding her too much of the opportunities she missed--a chance at true love she ignored in favor of a fleeting childhood crush. And most importantly, she was reminded of how badly she had treated Naruto.

"Sakura?"

She flinched at Sasuke's voice.

_'Ano, Sakura-chan..."_

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

_'Oy Sakura-chan, you look like you just swallowed a kunai, are you okay?'_

A pause, then a chuckle. Sasuke's. Obviously believing her silence as something else.

"It can be pretty overwhelming, ne? I mean, it looks exactly like _our_ bridge. I had the same reaction when I first saw it. I was speechless, too."

_'Nan dattebayo!?_ _This place is terrible! Let's go to Ichiraku's instead. The coupons--'_

Sakura felt like screaming and crying at the same time. This is too much! She had to get out of here. Was this supposed to be Sasuke's cool idea of a joke? Is he even aware that this place was killing her?

_He's _here!

Naruto is here. He shouldn't be, but he is. Some other time the thought would've warmed her heart, but not right now. This Naruto seems to be punishing her. Making her remember. Forcing her to relive memories she'd rather forget.

"Sasuke, I need to--"

In mid-sentence she froze. There was a pressure on her lower back. A hand. It was caressing her, slowly pushing the thin material of her blouse upwards, then slipping under the flimsy cloth to come in contact with her bare skin. But it offered her no comforting warmth. Instead, the resulting heat that was usual with touch, burned her skin. She then felt a hot rush of air from somebody's breath, her mind telling her that it was dangerously too close. And it only meant one thing.

She turned to her side.

Sasuke's face was mere inches from her own, his left hand resting on the small of her back. And a grin that can only be described as predatory was on his pale face.

She shuddered in disgust.

The grin widened.

Sasuke must've misread it as a shiver of desire.

She quickly stepped back, a cold weight in the pit of her stomach.

"I have to go, I'm sorry!"

Without waiting for a response she turned to leave, almost breaking to a run as she moved towards the door that would lead her back to the restaurant. She swung the door open with a push, hearing it swing back close with a soft whisper. Being careful not to draw attention to herself, she tried to slow her breathing. Deciding that she must look disheveled, she turned to a corner, trying to find the restroom.

"Sakura?"

Sakura heard his voice. _This time_ it was heavy with concern. She must've bumped her head in her hurry and fell unconscious. Of course this had to be a dream. That is the only time he spoke to her.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

She felt his hand on her shoulder, the warmth of his touch spreading throughout her body like wild fire, enveloping her in a warm cocoon. And just like that, she felt completely safe again.

"Naruto."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm not sure if there was indeed a bridge where Team 7 used to meet in the series, my recollection is a bit fuzzy. I want to believe such a bridge exists, if not, then I apologize. For the benefit of the story, let's all pretend there is. You'll understand better in the next chapter.

Sigh. I know what most of you are probably thinking. My god, why stop there, you should've skinned her alive too while you're at it! But I promise this "Let's torture Sakura!" chapter was not in any way a form of Sakura bashing. I've come to like Sakura's character, especially after seeing the first few episodes of the Shippuuden series. And in my own opinion, she's the best girl for Naruto. But making her feel guilty over her previous behavior towards Naruto was something I needed to add for dramatic effect. I hope you guys don't think I went overboard.

Stay tuned for chapter III! It'll be from Sasuke's perspective. And I plan to pinch in a tension-filled NaruSaku moment.

A few more things:

**SerasCain: **I'm a big NaruSaku fan, and I suppose that pretty much speaks for itself. But right now, I need Sakura and Sasuke to be together for a while, you'll realize why later on. But don't worry it'll only be brief and painless, I promise! Besides, as you can see, I try to keep the SakuSasu completely one-sided.  
**SilentAdaon: **Oopsie! While I was typing that scene, I tried to picture Naruto and his clone doing the Rasengan, and somehow I thought they were performing a series of seals. But thinking about it now, you're right, no seals involved. They just appear to be molding an invisible clay in quick hand movements. I really suck when it comes to those stuff, so thanks for pointing that bit out!  
**rickp2006:** LOL. Don't worry, like I said I'm all for the NaruSaku pairing. If I wanted pure angst, then I could've just watched the first few episodes of the series, when the SasuSaku pairing was all there is. Ooh... Don't even get me started on that. Haha! Anyways, the angst will pass. So please stick with me! Regarding the ending, I can't give away too much, but I intend for this fic to have a happy conclusion. The journey to that point, however, would be a long bumpy road.

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it. Keep 'em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me!

* * *

**Complications**

_By ButcherBlues_

.

**Chapter III**

.

.

* * *

"Naruto"

I almost tremble when I hear her say my name. Something about the way it rolls off her lips, like she was relishing the sound of my name.

"Is everything alright? You look a bit pale."

There was a pregnant pause. I try to study her face, but most of her features were hidden from view by the shadow of some overhead fixture on the ceiling.

"I... I just..." she started to say but then stopped.

She took a small tentative step towards me. I watch as the shadows crawl away from her face, exposing her completely for the first time. There were tear tracks on her cheeks. I've never seen her look so vulnerable. Just what the hell happened? I clench my fists, my protectiveness going into overdrive.

Without thinking, I close the distance between us and gathered her in my arms. I feel her body jump briefly in surprise, but eventually relaxing in my embrace. She leans into me and wraps her slender arms around my back. Burrowing her face into my chest, I feel her inhale my scent.

_'Kami-sama...'_

I feel my heart beating in my throat as I feel her smile against my chest. Am I getting dizzy? Kuso! What's up with that?

Trying to keep my wits with me, I kiss the top of her head and pulled back a bit. Still wrapped protectively in my arms, but maintaining a fraction of a distance between us, I look at her. Feeling the intensity of my stare, she lifts up her face.

I feel my breath leave my body in a rush.

Breathtaking. That's her in a word, if there was only one word to describe her and my feelings for her. I struggle to breathe normally as my eyes continue to scan her face. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying, blotches of mascara lining her lower lid. Her cheeks were graced with a tint of pink, a few strands of her hair clinging to her face. And her lips... her plumb, rosebud lips were slightly parted.

She looked disheveled, but for me, she has never been more beautiful.

I avert my eyes, breaking the spell she unwittingly has on me. I fight the irresistible urge to push her up the nearest wall and just ravish her.

"What happened, Sakura?" I was determined to find out. Nobody makes _my _Sakura-_chan_ cry and gets away with it. "Are you by yourself?"

A sinking feeling comes over me as I wait for her to speak. Something was wrong. But instead of her voice, I hear somebody else answer.

"No, she's with me."

Suddenly I find myself wishing that I should never have asked.

* * *

Seeing the look on Naruto's face almost makes up for having to witness them in an intimate embrace. Almost.

"We were having a dinner date," I added, deciding to deepen the wound I knew I was creating in Naruto's heart.

Sakura stared at me in surprise. Her wide-eyed gaze turning into a heated glare as I smile at her, wordlessly daring her to deny what I just said. She didn't. Instead, she reluctantly stepped out from Naruto's embrace, guilt written across her face.

_'That's right, Sakura. Just let go.'_

I can't believe how naive this girl is sometimes. Thinking that I would simply sit in the corner doing nothing and let her use me.

She's mine now. She just doesn't know it yet, but she is.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised to see you here," I hear Naruto say.

"I could say the same for you."

The coldness in my tone is undeniable. Naruto doesn't look fazed though, unaffected one bit. I'm not surprised. We've had many conversations like these before. During my quiet moments alone, I can't help but mourn over the friendship we've lost... A friendship I abandoned.

"Well yeah," he chuckles. "Kiba decided to treat me out to dinner. Shikamaru and the others were here too, but they left moments ago."

I nod.

"This restaurant just opened. I rarely go out. But I always make time for Sakura," I say in reply to his question, my expression softening as I turn to look at Sakura. At the corner of my eyes, I see Naruto frown. I smile.

"I see. Well, what happened tonight?" he insists, glancing worriedly at Sakura.

But before I could open my mouth to answer, she beats me to it.

"Nothing!" she said almost too forceful. "I mean... it's okay, Naruto. Nothing to worry about."

Not convinced, Naruto turns to me, "Tell me what happened, Sasuke."

I stare at him.

Naruto, the rokudaime Hokage. No longer the dead last. No longer the loudmouthed brat... the one who used to call me his brother. No, not anymore. Not since I asked him to give _her _up.

The expression on his face was something I was familiar with. He gets that look whenever he feels Sakura is threatened. She's one of his precious people, after all. I once was too... No, I still am... I feel it. No matter how much he tries to hate me, I know he cares for me still. The dobe. I smile wistfully at the thought. But this fact doesn't offer me comfort, it just makes things more complicated. When he brought me back to Konoha, he robbed me of my life's purpose. Itachi died... but not in my hands. All my life I lived only to hate, it was the only thing I knew how to do. With Itachi gone, I was left with nothing. Everybody had moved on with their lives, except for me. I couldn't... Because the past never dies. It lingers.

Naruto. My friend _and_ my rival. He gave me a second chance that day he brought me home, but he also took the only thing that was truly mine... my revenge.

"Like Sakura said, it was nothing. She was just telling me something that upset her at work," I answer in a calm voice, mocking in its dry tone. "Let's get you home, Sakura."

"No," she firmly answers. "I think I can manage, Sasuke."

My eyebrows furrow at her statement. Familiar emotions stir within me, ones that I'm barely able to control every time Sakura gets this way--treating me like a play thing to ditch unceremoniously at her convenience.

I grab her arm as she turns to leave. My control was slipping, seeing them together was throwing me off balance. I feel myself seething with jealousy. I take a deep breath to calm myself. Even in my distracted state I know that this was not the way to win Sakura's affections. I loosen my grip.

"I'll take you home. It's just right that I do. And whatever it is that upset you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sasuke. Really. I just... I think I want to be alone right now. Thank you for tonight," she tells me a little more gentle this time, taking her arm from my hand.

I flinch as I see a red mark on her arm, I must've gripped her too tightly. _'Damn it!'_

I can't seem to be able to control myself whenever she's around. I want her so much...And every single time she turns her back to leave, I feel like being punched in the gut.

My own possessiveness surprises even me sometimes. There had been plenty of opportunities that proved just how far I'm willing to go to get what I want. And right now, I want Sakura. Knowing how much Naruto loves her just makes me want her more.

I had wondered once if I was falling in love. But I dismissed the possibility as soon as the idea even suggested itself. It was absurd. I am not capable of loving anyone. No... what I feel for Sakura is a darker emotion... something almost feral... _carnal_. An all-consuming need to posses her. If not her heart, then the rest of her.

"Let me at least walk you home," a voice at my right offers. I clench my teeth. It was Naruto.

I was helpless to do anything else except to listen as he kept on.

"You apartment's at the other side of town. I can keep you company."

I barely stopped myself from punching the wall behind me as I hear Sakura reply.

"Yeah... I guess that's fine," she smiles.

I close my eyes briefly, trying to absorb the rage building up inside me, and not let it manifest itself. _'What the hell happened to wanting to be alone?' _I was tempted to ask out loud. But I refrained, it was not wise to further make Sakura suspicious of my intentions, especially after the incident at the bridge. The plan was to somehow remind Sakura of her feelings for me when we were younger, but obviously my plans backfired. Terribly.

"I understand. You both have a good night then," I realize that the sarcasm was probably evident in my tone, but in my quiet rage I found that I couldn't care less. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

She gives me a tentative smile. Naruto nods at me, then looks back at Sakura, a wide grin on his face. It was remisnicent of the old Naruto. I was half-expecting, and _wanting_, Sakura to hit him. Like she always did whenever the dobe asked her out. But Sakura's arms remained on her sides. I realized things are completely different this time... This time Sakura _wanted_ the attention.

I watch them head out. I feel my fingers dig painfully into my palms, a sickening, suffocating anger filling me up.

"You were supposed to let go, Naruto."

* * *

"I can't believe Ino left the door unlocked!" Sakura sighed, "And this isn't the first time too. Gosh, I don't know what possessed me to room with her!"

Naruto looked at her, amused. "Calm down, Sakura. It's not like anybody would attempt to rob your apartment even if the door was wide open. Nobody wants to get punched by you. It's not exactly a happy experience you know."

"Watch it, baka. You just might get a sample tonight," Sakura teased, "And of course with you being the Hokage, I don't plan on holding back."

"I don't expect you to," Naruto grinned, as he leaned back on the sofa.

He was thoroughly enjoying their playful banter. Tonight had been a complete surprise. After everything that's happened and after all the time apart, Naruto thought his offer to accompany Sakura home would prove to be a bad idea. There were simply too many unanswered questions hanging over their heads, and so much issues unresolved. But the second they stepped out of the restaurant the tension simply vanished. To him it felt like they'd never been apart.

"Shut up before I kick you out of the apartment," Sakura smirked at him.

"Sakura-_chan_, I didn't realize you were so cold-hearted," Naruto feigned surprise, even going as far as clutching the front of his shirt as if dealt a physical blow.

It had been so long since he called her that. He felt the need to drop the honorific when they started to drift apart... Like he was no longer allowed to call her his Sakura-chan anymore. No longer his to protect and to love. However, he wanted to illicit a memory from Sakura. From the look on her face, it was working. He smiled at her blush. He decided to go a bit further. In his trademark whiny voice, he continued, "It's pouring outside, I could get sick and die!"

Silence hung thickly in the air.

Sakura stood up and faced away from him. At his words, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She knew he was just kidding, but every word stabbed at her heart nonetheless. The last two years he was gone had been complete hell. He was constantly sent away on missions. And even during the times that he wasn't, he still managed to stay out of sight. Hers at least. She knew about Akatsuki and their intentions. After all these years, they still failed to completely eliminate all of them. Knowing their intentions didn't help her one bit. Every second she feared for him. And not seeing him, or not knowing how he was, killed her. It took her a year to realize and finally accept that Naruto was now living a life entirely separate from her. It hurt, but she it was something she had to live with.

But now... finally being able to see him... touch and hold him again. She knew that if he walks away the second time she wouldn't be able to survive. It will no longer be a matter of strength and will, she would simply give up and break apart. It can't happen again. It just can't! Hearing him suggest the possibility of his death, even in jest, terrified her.

Clutching her stomach to try to calm herself down, Sakura felt the tears threatening to fall, but she had to hold them in. She didn't want to alarm Naruto. This was ridiculous. _She_ was being ridiculous!

Five years ago she would have punched anybody into oblivion if they even suggested that Naruto could affect her this much, or that she would love him this much. But now… She can't even imagine a life without him.

"Sakura?"

Sakura felt a firey flush sting her cheeks.

"Hey... are you okay?" Naruto's voice was heavy with concern.

Turning around to face him, she answered in a false cheery tone, "Yeah, I'm fine! I just don't feel well I guess. Must be the food at the restaurant."

Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes, and suddenly he saw her pain up close. It was crushing in its intensity. Further question he meant to ask her died in his throat. She looked at him, her green eyes gleaming like mirrors into her soul. And suddenly he understood. It was him. All along she had been crying for him. Her reaction at the restaurant, the silent agony in her eyes every time he caught a glimpse of her, that unusual blush she had on her face when he compared her to Christmas morning years ago... It all made sense now.

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her, crushing her in his embrace... molding her body to his.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke in a shaky voice, "I didn't know. Kami-sama... I didn't know..."

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore as she just started crying on his shoulders, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. She felt his strong arms around her, holding her to him like they were one person.

"It's okay... It doesn't matter. You're here now..."

She could feel his breath on her neck as she heard him try to hold his own tears inside. She pulled her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She touched his face gently, still trying to convince herself that he was real... that _this _was real.

"Hold me."

Naruto just nodded and pulled her back to his embrace. She felt his grip around her tighten slightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Pushing slightly at his chest, she felt him release her. When she saw the puzzled and hurt look on his face, she was tempted to return to his arms. She didn't want to pull away from him, but she had to do something.

Reaching up behind his neck, she pulled him down into a soul-searing kiss... pouring all her emotions into it. She felt him gasp against her lips before finally kissing her back in earnest. When Naruto nibbled on her lower lip, she was sure her heart was going to burst.

When they broke from the kiss, Naruto leaned his forehead against hers and gave her a loving smile, both trying to calm their pounding hearts.

For the next few moments, time seemed to stand still as they stood there staring into each other's eyes. Holding the stare, they both knew... Love was something they shared. However, they also knew that sometimes... Love is not enough.

* * *

**The End...**

(I'm kidding. Hehehe.)

**Author's notes:** The first part of this chapter's a bit of an experiment for me. I'm trying to see if I could pull off a decent continuation of the story while alternating between characters, shifting from one first person POV to the other without cutting off the story flow. I hope I didn't mess up too much! Eeep!

I realized one-sided SasuSaku _is still _SasuSaku, so I decided to ease the drama up a bit and write a NaruSaku moment. But I'm not dropping the angst completely. I just felt it would be ridiculous to keep them apart longer than necessary when they clearly love each other so much. If it felt rushed, well... I tried. I just didn't want the story to be left without an update for so long. Seeing as how I'm only taking advantage of a day of break from relentless school projects. Gosh...

Leave a review folks!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. Hope this helps.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me!

* * *

**Complications**

_By ButcherBlues_

.

**Chapter IV**

.

.

* * *

With the dim early morning sunlight streaming through the room's windows, he took the opportunity to study her. She truly was breathtaking. There was something about her, besides her outer beauty, something very much within her that lit his entire world aglow. He's reluctant to move for fear of waking her, so he just lies quietly, feeling the slight movements of her chest as she inhales and exhales. Taking a chance, he strokes her hair lightly, reveling in the feeling of the soft strands against his fingertips. He smiles as he feels her unconsciously tighten her hold around his naked waist, burying her head deeper into his shoulder.

If everything he had been through was for this moment... It _was all_ worth it.

He's not sure who initiated it, but suddenly they were on her bed tangled up in each other. And after a night of making love, she fell asleep in his arms.

When others say they've waited their entire lives for a single magical moment like this one, he's sure they don't mean it like he does now. His childhood consisted of many painful memories, but even in his youth and naivety, Sakura was the one thing that kept him believing. Maybe it wasn't love then. It could've started as pure admiration. Because Sakura was everything he was not--popular, happy and most of all, loved. He wasn't sure of the exact moment his feelings changed into something more. But did it really matter? The only realization he needed right now is that he was deeply in love with her. And if she would have him, he was hers.

The past few years without her, even as a friend and teammate, had been the loneliest he had been in his life. He tried letting her go but he couldn't. Falling out of love with Sakura was just not possible for him. And finally being able to admit that to himself was liberating. He was tired of denying and pretending he would eventually get over her. And so if she wakes up right now regretting what happened between them and then deciding to never speak to him again, it wouldn't change a thing. He would still continue loving her. He'd never be rid of her, no matter what. And that was okay.

He breathed a contented sigh.

She finally stirs beside him, and wakes with a smile on her face.

Naruto watched her without saying a word, studying every beautiful feature of her face. He had never expected this. Not once. Never in a million years. Despite that being with her was what he'd dreamt of for years, he was almost having trouble with this change. Sakura had always been a distant bit of life that he could never seem to get close enough to. _But this... _Lying next to her, their chests rising and falling in unison, he's terrified that it's just too good to be true. Anytime now he'll realize that everything was just a dream. Her kisses, her touch, her moaning his name... they were never real.

"'Morning," she greets him, tilting her head towards his.

He instinctively wraps his arms more tightly around her, turning to kiss her lips softly. Maybe last night was a dream. It could be a hallucination. But the love burning in his chest… His love for her was real. And that was all that mattered.

She kissed him once more, and was about to pull away, but he pulled her back in closer and kissed her again. Before the kiss could intensify however, she let go of his lips.

"You have to stop that or we won't be able to get out of bed," she teased.

"Is that a bad thing?" He raised his eyebrows in mock challenge, tightening his embrace as he felt her try to get up.

With a light playful smack on his chest and one last kiss on his lips, she finally manages to sit up. Turning her bare back to him, she checks the time on the old clock she kept on her bedside table. It was already six o'clock. Her shift starts at seven. If Naruto would quit tempting her for a repeat of last night, maybe they could still manage to eat breakfast together.

"For a newly appointed Hokage, you don't have the luxury of sleeping in," she smirks at him. "and I have to be at the hospital early."

Grabbing his shirt from the floor, she pulls it over her head just in time to block the image of him pouting at her. _Too adorable_, she thought. But she couldn't be sidetracked. If she allowed Naruto to have his way, she'll never be able to leave the room. As much as she wanted to spend the entire day with him, they both have responsibilities to fulfill. So right now, their needs have to wait.

"I'll just take a quick shower," she said as she walked towards her closet to get her clothes ready. "You get dressed before Ino barges in here and sees you naked."

"If you're in such a hurry then we should just take a shower together. It'll take less time."

"I doubt it," she shook her head with a laugh, watching as he finally got out of bed. "Besides didn't you get enough of me last night?"

"I can never get enough of you, Sakura," he admitted, suddenly serious.

His tone was so serious that she had to lift her head to look him in the eyes. Never before had a man actually taken her breath away by words or gestures. With only that one sentence uttered though, Sakura felt like she might never be able to breathe again. A strange, but incredible feeling she'd love to have for the rest of her life.

Memories of last night came rushing back to her...

_He leaned forward and brushed a soft, but beautiful kiss against her lips. Sakura allowed her eyes to close and smiled blissfully at the feeling of being wrapped up so closely to him._

"_I love you. I've always had," he said in barely above a whisper._

_Sakura's eyes widened. It absolutely couldn't be that easy, could it?_

_Just the day before she was mourning over a chance at love she'll never get back, and now they were kissing like the last two years never happened. If she wasn't so damned dazed from all his kisses, she would've laughed at absurdity of their situation. Nothing in her life has been easy. And to finally get the one thing she wanted most in the world was throwing her off balance. In a span of one day she had gone from wanting something so bad to finally getting it that she feels that everything's a dream._

_She could feel Naruto's eyes on her. Blue eyes that she'd always adored because of their warmth. But she dared not lift her eyes to look at him. Did he realize what this was doing to her?_

_Part of her questioned why he decided to take another chance on her, was he truly in-love with her or was this some kind of sick joke to get back at her for the torture she put him through when they were younger? Because finally hearing him say those words and then later realizing that he didn't mean it would crush her. The other part of her didn't want to question anything, only taking joy in the fact that this was happening. Her heart felt like it could beat right out of her chest at that moment. She wasn't used to being this happy._

_Still refusing to return his gaze, she laid her head back against his chest as she tried to get herself together. She could feel him tense up as he waited for some response from her, any indication that she'd at least heard what he'd said. She wanted nothing more to say it back to him. But were the words 'I love you too' enough to sum up the feelings she had for him?_

_She answered his previous declaration of love the best way she knew how._

_Without another word, she pulled him downward and pressed her lips against his own in a passionate kiss..._

"Sakura?"

The sparks the memories had ignited were slowly subsiding. It only took a second to regain her composure before she smiled at him.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine, Naruto."

* * *

_"I love you more than you can ever imagine, Naruto."_

If there was one moment in his life that he wanted to be replayed over and over again, it would be when she said those words.

After eating breakfast together, they both went their separate ways. He hurried back to his apartment to retrieve several cups of ramen and a few scrolls he needed for a meeting later this afternoon. While she informed him that she had to meet with Ino and interrogate the blonde as to why she didn't come home last night, before heading to work. She was probably busy at the hospital right now. Just moments ago he overheard Shikamaru mention something about several jounins being rushed to the hospital after returning from an A-class mission to Kumogakure. They seem to have encountered rouge shinobis on their way back to Konoha.

There was so much to do. But his mind kept coming back to her. Her face kept appearing in his mind. He couldn't force it out either, and he'd definitely tried.

Naruto sighed and turned his head towards the table in the middle of his office. He didn't keep many pictures of people, but he had at least five framed photographs of his friends displayed.

One of them was an old picture of Team Seven.

He stood up from where he was seated and walked towards the table. Picking up the frame, he stared at the younger image of them. They had several pictures together, but this was the one he'd chosen to keep out on display. He wasn't sure when and who took this picture. One thing he clearly remembered though, was what he felt at that moment. He was a part of a great team, a family. He finally belonged.

He had to laugh at the way he and Sasuke seemed to be having a silent battle going on between them. They even have matching frowns on their faces. They were both so competitive, always trying to outdo the other. Regardless, it was a relationship he treasured. Because they were teammates. _They were brothers._ He smiled wistfully.

Kakashi was trying to mediate, as usual. Looking sheepishly at the camera while he had his hands on top of both his and Sasuke's head. And Sakura... She was smiling giddily at the camera, blissfully unaware.

When did things start to become so damned complicated?

He shouldn't feel guilty for finally earning Sakura's love. Didn't they say, 'You can't help who you fall for'? But that didn't change the fact that he did feel guilty. He was supposed to let her go, after all.

He turned his gaze back to the photograph he was holding.

Sasuke.

"_You gave me a second chance, Naruto. And I can never thank you enough for that. I finally want to start living again. This time I want to make it right. I want to start a life with Sakura. If you'll let me"_

_"..."_

"_... Her heart's always been yours, Sasuke. You...you don't need me to give her up."_

He remembered that moment like it was just yesterday. It was during a mission with Sasuke. They were alone when he asked him if he still harbored feelings for Sakura. He realized much later how that was Sasuke's twisted way of asking him to step down. He didn't want to at first. It was pathetic how desperately he wanted to hold on to that tiny hope that maybe someday Sakura would see him more than just a teammate. He argued for a fair game, even though he had no assurance of Sakura ever realizing his worth. But he wanted a chance, dammit! He at least wanted to have that freedom, the freedom to love her with all that he was.

But Sasuke didn't see it that way.

"_No, you don't understand. I can't pursue her knowing that you still love her. I need you to let go."_

It was by far the most difficult thing he had to do. The months that followed were hell. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of his situation. He lost his best friend and the love of his life. He resented Sasuke after that. How could he not? But he stubbornly stuck to his decision. For whatever reason, he had no idea. Maybe it was because of the positive changes he saw in Sasuke, no matter how small and gradual they were. Maybe it was because he felt that there never really was a Team Seven, just Sakura and Sasuke. Or maybe it was simply because for the first time in his life, he was tired of fighting for his love... for his worth.

_"Please, Naruto. Let her go."_

He didn't try to protest anymore. He was too tired for that.

When he gave Sakura up, he didn't just give up on her. He also gave up on himself. And he didn't know what was worse.

And now…

He found himself in a predicament once again. After last night and this morning, he could no longer imagine living a life without Sakura. It was simply not possible anymore. But then there was also his guilt over Sasuke's involvement in all these. Despite everything he had been through, he still felt he had it better than the Uchiha heir. From his perspective, all Sasuke had were Sakura... and him.

He sighed.

He could no longer deny that as well. If Sasuke decided to run away again, he'd be the first person to go after him. He was sure of it.

He sometimes wished this wasn't his life. He wished that he didn't have this hero complex, this desire to take care of everybody. Most importantly, he wished that he would just stop caring for Sasuke. Everything would be much easier if he did. Would he need to give her up again? What kind of Hokage would he be if he couldn't even save the person he once considered his brother because of his own selfish reasons? Was it is even his decision to make? What about Sakura?

"Naruto?"

She said his name so beautifully, in a way only she could. It made him feel loved, protected and familiar all at the same time. It made him feel warm.

He turned to look at her. Dressed in a simple green dress, her hair in a messy bun, she was angelic. He didn't bother trying to control his tears anymore, nor hiding how upset he was. He was too exhausted to fight this battle alone.

"I love you," he said in shaky voice, hoping that that was enough to make things okay.

She managed to smile at him despite the deep concern written on her face, "I know."

Maybe it was. Maybe this time, their love was going to be enough.

_Kami-sama, he hoped it was…_

_

* * *

_

She couldn't stop smiling.

Her surgical gloves were coated with blood. She had to attend to four surgeries already and it wasn't even noon. People were busily rushing around her. The hospital was in chaos. And yet, she just couldn't keep the stupid grin off of her face. People probably thought she had gone insane! But she couldn't bring herself to care. She was too happy to think about anything else but him.

Naruto.

She could never forget the day both of them became part of Team Seven. She was definitely not pleased. He was such a loud-mouthed brat who talked non-stop about becoming the next Hokage, it was ridiculous! And given her infatuation with Sasuke at that time, Naruto's childhood crush on her infuriated her even more. If he wasn't out pulling pranks on other people, especially the Godaime Hokage, he was pestering her with invitations to take her out on a date. He had been so persistent!

She laughed as she recalled the times Naruto went to such lengths just to be able to talk to her. It made her heart swell to know how much he cared for her even then. But it also brought her sadness to think about the times she had rudely rejected him. If she could go back in time, she'd go and slap her younger self upside the head and scold her about being too blind to see the unconditional love Naruto was already offering her. She was too caught up with Sasuke. She was too busy admiring him for what she thought was strength and courage.

Of the three of them, it was Naruto, the deadlast, who proved to be the strongest.

_His promise of a lifetime._

She regretted so many things. She made too many mistakes.

It was too late before she realized the depth of Naruto's feelings for her. She thought it was just a crush that would eventually fade. But as soon as she decided to evaluate her own feelings for him, he was already slipping away from her. He had retreated to a place where she could no longer reach him. That had been a terrible time for her. She didn't know how to get him back. It was only then she realized how much she depended on him. How much she counted on him and his contagious smile to brighten up even her most depressing days. During his absence, she realized his importance in her life.

She was never one to believe in karma, good or bad. But right at this moment, she was thanking all the gods for granting her a second chance with Naruto. And this time, she won't make the same mistake of taking him for granted. Never again.

But it won't be easy.

She realized that Naruto has dedicated his life to doing the best he can to help people. He was the most selfless person she knew. His concern for others was endless.

She was in love with a hero.

And she knew it was going to be difficult, especially accepting the fact that Naruto's heart will never be completely hers. She has to share it with the rest of Konoha. However, this fact didn't trouble her as much as she expected it to. She truly had outgrown the self-centeredness of her youth. If she had to share him with the rest of the world, it was okay. As long as she was part of his world. That was all the reassurance she needed. And for those times when he needs to let loose, when he needs to break down, when he needs to just let go, she can be his rock. She realized that there were will be battles that would be his alone. But if she couldn't fight alongside him, then she was going to be his safety net in case he falls.

He is Konoha's strength. She is gonna be his.

Her musings were cut short as she heard the ER alarm go off again, followed by an announcement calling for Shizune. After checking the time on her wristwatch, she decided she needed a break.

Greeting a few colleagues as she passed by the hallway, Sakura made a quick dash to a small empty room to change out of her hospital uniform. She only had an hour worth of lunch break and she was starving. After making one last stop at the lockers to grab the lunches she prepared, she made her way outside the hospital.

As she ascended the stairs leading to the Hokage's office, she couldn't help think about what happened this morning.

During breakfast he was back to being the energetic blonde that he was infamous for, even earning a punch from her after saying that she should put a scarf over her forehead because it was turning him on.

"That baka!" she muttered under her breath.

But there was also something strange about his behavior. She didn't question him in fear of ruining the mood. She sensed it had something to do with Sasuke. She felt that both her teammates had unresolved issues between them because they haven't been the same since getting back from Sasuke's retrieval mission. She just didn't know what it was. Maybe she would ask Naruto about it. Over a cup of ramen, of course. He was easier to convince to open up about something when you bribed him with his favorite meal.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Some things never change.

Skipping knocking at the door, she slowly turned the knob and peered inside. She saw him standing in the middle of his office, his back to her.

"Naruto?"

Upon hearing her call, he turned to face her. He didn't answer her though and just stood there staring at her with a painful expression spread across his face. With a concerned heart thumping wildly in her chest, she opened the door wider and let herself in. Once inside, she almost ran towards him.

"I love you," she heard him say.

Despite her growing concern, she allowed a small smile to form on her lips. Hearing him say those words always did wonders to her heart.

"I know."

Sakura reached out for his arm and pulled him closer to her. She took a second to glance at the photograph he was holding. It was a picture of their team. She briefly wondered what about it had him so upset. She turned to find tears beginning to fall down his cheeks and felt her heart crack in two. She reached up and wiped them dry before leaning towards him to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He accepted her kiss without responding.

She had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"What is it?" she asked as he caressed his cheek, a reassuring smile on her face.

She wanted it all. She wanted his fears and his anger. She wanted him to lock it away inside her so it wouldn't ever bother him anymore. She could be his comfort if only he'd let her try.

Her smile faded slightly as she continued to stare into those reflective blue eyes, the eyes that told her that he wasn't lying when he said he loved her. His eyes told that much. But she also saw deep sadness. Why?

Finally, he spoke.

"I'll never give you up, Sakura. Not this time."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

Haha, I'm reading back on the last chapter and thinking 'OMG, what the hell was that? Lots of crying and a love confession because Naruto made a joke about dying?'. Geez, what was I smoking? But I'm too lazy to think of a replacement scene, so let's all just deal. LOL!

Anyway.

I thought I'd give this fic another go. I meant to update this sooner but the few times that I tried to write a new chapter, I didn't know where to begin. It took me awhile to get my inspiration back. I haven't thought about this story for so long and now I'm finding it very difficult to pick up where I left off. So I'm going to a totally different direction with the plot, I don't know if that's gonna be a good thing or not. So post those reviews and send me those PMs! I wanna know what you guys think.

A few changes: Consider this an AU fic. I can no longer keep up with the manga. I don't even have the time to watch the anime series. Naturally, I have no idea what the hell's going on with the original story anymore. Pathetic, I know. So this fic won't be following the same timeline.

I need a beta! Someone who'll help me with ideas and check on my grammar. I've never had a beta before, so I don't know how this thing works. So just PM me if you're interested and we'll go from there. Recommendations are also welcome! The list of available Naruto beta readers is just too darn long, I'd rather write an update than go through all of it.

* * *

_Next chapter: The complications begin..._

_

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Same rules apply. I'm still just a Naru/Saku fan who owns nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **I've finally written enough material to allow me to update more frequently. I'll be posting the next chapter a week from now.

To my faithful readers, thank you so much for taking time to read this rarely updated fic. And to those you left a review, this chapter's for you.

* * *

**Complications**

_By ButcherBlues_

.

**Chapter V**

.

.

* * *

"N--no… Please…"

He fell to his knees like a man struck with a sudden violent need to pray. But even in his terror, he knew his pleas would be ignored. He felt a blunt object hit his ankle, shattering it. He fell to the ground. Pain blew through his mind like a hot wind. He screamed. And it hurt to scream. His broken ribs seemed to be piercing his insides as he shrieked in agony.

"You cry like a girl," a voice said, mocking him.

He tried to control his shaking and began crawling away from his attacker. As he did, his hand collided with a body. He didn't need to turn to know whose body it was. It was _hers_. The bastard killed her. And he was sure that he was next. But that would be after this madman was done torturing him.

"..W-why?" Half-mad with pain and mourning and shock, he was determined to ask the one question he has been trying to figure out since this all began. Why? They didn't even know who this guy was! They were just talking a walk. She was just--

_She's dead_. A voice in his head reminded him. Dark horror stole over his brain. He felt the world spin around him. Suddenly, he screamed. "You bastard! Why are you doing this! Why! You killed her! Goddamned you, you fucking killed her!"

The smirk he saw on the man's face was like another stab to his guts. The terror was all-consuming.

And his eyes.

Those evil red eyes…

"It's nothing personal. I can't kill him yet. So, in the meantime..."

A pause.

"I'll be killing his dreams."

And then it was over.

* * *

"That was it?" Sakura asked him with a slightly raised eyebrow, turning her head slightly to look at him.

They were in his apartment. In his bedroom, to be exact.

"Yes," Naruto answered, his arms wrapped around her from behind. "Gaara and the rest of the council don't have the slightest idea who is behind these attacks. But they have expressed their support. They even sent reinforcements to patrol the Konoha border."

He sighed. He spend a week in Suna to discuss this with Gaara, and to warn them as well. Although the victims had all been Konoha citizens, the lack of suspect makes every country and everyone a possible target. The first incident wasn't even brought to his attention, not until the third victim's body was found. Initially, it was simply thought of as attacks by rouge shinobis or small time robbers. But as the bodies continued to pile up and still no leads as to who may have been behind it, they figured it was time they considered more than just thieves and outcasts.

"Do you think…" she didn't continue.

Sakura left the question hanging. But Naruto understood what she was trying to ask just the same. He had asked himself the same question.

"It wouldn't be wise to rule out the Akatsuki. But right now, I can honestly say that I don't think they're behind this. They are a demented bunch, sure. But their targets have always been junchiruukis or other powerful shinobis. Never civilians. Not purposely anyway. And not at this rate. One, two casualties every attack? It just doesn't fit with their goal of conquering the world."

"But didn't you say that there had also been attacks on shinobis? Of all the five victims, two of them were shinobis. For all we know, they could've just changed strategies to keep us off their trail." she pointed out, turning in his arms to face him.

Naruto nodded. "That could be true. But given their history, the Akatsuki have never bothered hiding their crimes. If they felt the need to kill, they would. Not in the shadows, no. They would want the entire world to know."

He groaned in frustration, suddenly wanting to punch a wall. But nonetheless, he continued. "The targets are so indiscriminate. Shinobis and civilians alike. Not even outstanding shinobis at that. There's simply no connection. It's like whoever's doing this is impulsively killing the person who he or she happens to come across."

Sakura shook her head, running her hand soothingly across his bare chest in an attempt to calm him. "I've seen the bodies, Naruto. The victims may be random, but it's surely not without motive. This is no crazy fellow who kills just for the heck of it. It's something more... something more malicious. And why just in Konoha?"

They both go silent for a while.

"Maybe…" Sakura began, with some anxiety. She gave Naruto an alarmed look. "Maybe they're trying to draw you out of the village. Taunting you."

Once again, he didn't have to ask who 'they' was to figure it out. He just couldn't understand why Sakura insists on not mentioning anything even remotely connected with Akatsuki. It's not like saying their name would magically summon them here. Just the same, he pulled her closer to him to ease her worries.

He leans in and plants a short but soft kiss on her lips. "I don't think this has anything to do with me, Sakura-chan. So please stop worrying."

Tomorrow, as Shikamaru hands him the report of the most recent attack, he would realize that he spoke too soon.

* * *

_Tch. _Did it always have to rain when people were mourning?

He noticed that it always seemed to be the case. It was like a person would start sobbing and then a second later, as if on cue, the sky would darken and the rain would fall. He figured it was so that when people looked back, they would remember that the heavens cried with them.

He wanted to scream. It was just too damned dramatic!

And he didn't want it to be. He didn't even want to look at the woman who was weeping a short distance from him. It tore at his heart, and he wasn't sure there were any left. He decided that right now being angry was a better emotion than getting sad. But it did occur to him that his solution to cover up his misery required him being angry at an inanimate object like the rain. If it were any other situation, he would've laughed.

This was the last place he wanted to be right now. When he woke up this morning, he was looking forward to spending a day with Sakura. To maybe talk about what to do with their sudden change in status. But as luck would have it, the moment he stepped into his office he was informed that there was another attack. This time a young couple were the victims.

They were civilians. And he wasn't able to do anything to save them.

Death is a constant, especially in a shinobi village like Konoha. Sometimes, wars killed thousands of civilians. So this was nothing new. He shouldn't be this affected. However, this case was different. It was too personal. After informing him of the most recent murder, Shikamaru revealed something to him that made his insides turn. The couple, it seemed, were attacked just a stone's throw away from the village gates. How it happened while a dozen shinobis were patrolling the vicinity was beyond him. Nobody was allowed in and out of the border without his knowledge. He made sure to at least keep a few of his clones to monitor the on-goings at the village gates, and even within the township. It took him awhile to familiarize himself with everybody's chakra, but learning that certain technique proved worthwhile. He was immediately aware of visitors, and could almost instantly locate where a certain person is. It was easier to track civilians since they had no instinct to try and guard their life-energy. He'd been told by Chouji that his "chakra monitoring" felt like being prodded by invisible fingers. Any trained ninja would be instantly aware of this and could instantaneously disguise their chakra tracks. That fact didn't bother him much since the civilians were his first priority. But he was immediately concerned about what the non-shinobis thought about that—being tracked without their knowledge. It felt intrusive. But a town meeting with the rest of Konoha's residents had assuaged his apprehensions. They felt more secure that way, they told him. Knowing that the Hokage was constantly watching over them.

He clenched his fists. Misplaced trust. That was what it was. Everybody trusted him to watch over the village, and he failed. Had he been too distracted with Sakura that he wasn't able to realize that two of his people were being killed? While they were getting viciously attacked, what in Kami-sama's name was he doing? He wasn't being a martyr. He simply couldn't help but blame himself. The timing was simply too convenient otherwise. According to the reports, the killings started right after he got together with Sakura. He could only imagine how careless and preoccupied he had been to have allowed more than half a dozen slaughters right under his nose.

He could still feel the shiver than ran through his entire body when Shikamaru handed him the note found in one of the victim's body.

"Kill the jinchuuriki or Konoha dies." It was written using the victims' blood.

He could've prevented this. If he hadn't been too damned distracted with his own life, he would've found a way to locate the transgressor even before the killings began. He was the target. Who knew how long this person had been trying to get his attention. He simply had been too weak to notice that something was amiss. And now this…

Whoever was responsible for this knew exactly how to hurt him without inflicting even a single stab on his body. The people he has sworn to protect are getting murdered because of him.

He had instructed Shikamaru to do the best he could to keep this news from reaching the majority. He didn't want the villagers to panic. _No, that wasn't exactly true. _His motives weren't all noble. The truth was... He was terrified of what they would think... Of how they would look at him. Would it be like before? Had all these years of trying to earn their acceptance been for nothing? Was he back to being the demon child again?

The people were tense, guarded, deeply troubled but still held the same faith in what they believed was his infallible ability to protect them. But not after this… Not after the murderer's motive has been revealed. What would happen if they learned that he won't be able to protect them from these murders because he was causing it? It was his life or theirs. No in-betweens, no middle grounds. The choice was supposed to be easy. But lately...

_Sakura._

Reluctantly, he walked towards the mourning family. Sakura had offered to come with him for support, but he refused. He had to do this alone. Any other way wouldn't be right. Naruto didn't know what to expect. He wanted to be yelled at. He deserved it. Any show of anger and resentment was better than having them grieve in front of him. Because that would only remind him of his failure to save the lives of the people he has sworn to protect.

Offering comforting words was expected of him, he was the Hokage after all. Anytime, he would jump at the chance. But right now, he just couldn't find the courage to walk to them and tell them everything was gonna be all right. How he was going to approach them? How can he say, "Don't worry, your son and his wife are in a peaceful place now. They're happy and they would want you to be as well." He couldn't, because the words that were forcing their way out of his lips were, "I'm sorry. I killed them. I may not have been the one who have fatally wounded them, but they died because me. Me, the Hokage. That's just peachy, don't you think?"

He wondered how the woman would react if he was to tell her that instead. A slap would be involved for sure, and he think he deserved that too. Maybe, he should tell her. It was such a small prize to pay for the life he took away. His hands weren't the one that dealt the blows, but their blood was there. At that moment, he could've sworn he could even smell it.

"I.. ah.. I'm sor--"

The words died at his lips. He turned rigid, temporarily frozen on the spot. Just for the tiniest moment... When the woman turned to look at him, he thought he saw the utmost loathing and disgust reflected in her eyes. He felt like he was punched in the gut from the sheer force of it. But when he blinked, the disturbing image was gone. Before him, all he saw was a broken woman. Weeping over the loss of her son and his wife.

Suddenly, he didn't know what to say.

"Hokage-sama," the woman began, clearly trying her best to keep her voice steady, "thank you for being here. This means a lot to our family."

Casting a brief glance behind her, she offered him a smile, "My son, he..." A pause. "I'm sure Shinji and Rei are honored by--"

She couldn't continue. The pain proved too much for her. Another mourner, an aged man, approached and tried to comfort the weeping woman. Before leading her away, the old man cast him an apologetic look as if saying that the woman knew better than to break down in front of the Hokage, regardless of the circumstance.

Naruto never hated his self like he did now.

_Shinji and Rei..._

Now, there were names to the faces that would surely haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

He stayed even as all the people left. Sakura tried to stay, too. But he told her that it was best that nobody would see them together yet. Everything was still too complicated. He didn't miss the hurt look in her eyes as she turned to go. He should've said something to assure her that everything was going to be okay. Their relationship was still too fragile, a delicate flower that has yet to fully blossom—easily crushed, destroyed by a single word left unsaid. But at that moment, as he watched her leave, he couldn't find the words to say. He wasn't even sure of anything right now.

"This time the mighty Hokage wasn't there to save them, ne?"

He jumped at the sudden intrusion, too caught up in his thoughts to even notice the other person's approach. Turning to face the owner of the voice, he saw Sasuke walking towards him.

"What?" Naruto looked at him blankly. His voice sounded as lost and weak as he was feeling.

"I heard they were attacked after crossing the village's border. They were so near, but nobody was there to help them. Where were you, Hokage-sama?"

_'Well, where were you?'_ He wanted to retort. But it wasn't the right thing to say, he knew. Because it wasn't Sasuke's responsibility to look out for the village, it was his. And then after the attack, what did he do? Think about Sakura, that's what. Immediately rushing to look for her at her apartment to check if she was doing okay, or was in any way involved in the attack. He was too caught up being in love.

"I was… I was someplace else."

Sasuke studied him a moment. "Of course you were. The Hokage deserves a life after all. You simply couldn't just give up your needs just because the whole village depended on you. That would be just too… I don't know, noble?"

_'No, more like expected of me_.' Naruto thought bitterly. He realized the game Sasuke was playing. But he couldn't stop himself from getting sucked in. If Shikamaru were here, he would undoubtedly say that it was too troublesome to be as self-sacrificing as him. Everything was not his fault. But it was. They just don't understand it. They may think he was just being a martyr. He wasn't. He was simply owning up to the things he caused.

"Stop it. I get what you're trying to tell me. I don't need any more reminders."

"But you do, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said. "Sometimes somebody just has to have your back and remind you of what your priorities should be. That's what friends do for each other after all"

The underlying mockery wasn't lost on him, as well as the way Sasuke kept calling him Hokage-sama. He completely faced Sasuke then.

"Friends? Are we? You gave up on us, Sasuke."

"No, you did." was the only reply.

Somehow, Sasuke's dismissive response set him off.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, teme! I don't need lectures from anybody, especially from you! I failed! I know that! I'm goddamn aware of that!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. This was the last thing he needed. "Leave. Before I do or say something that I might regret. I don't want anybody else hurt today."

"Don't flatter yourself, Naruto. You don't affect me. When you decided to interfere and kill Itachi, you robbed me of my purpose. When you decided to love her, you abandoned our friendship. She was my last chance to change, but you took her too. Now, you're nothing to me. I could kill you this very second and walk away from it feeling nothing."

Sasuke spat on the ground.

"You don't want my friendship, Naruto. You want to own me. Why else would you bring me back to the place I've sworn to destroy? You wanted to humiliate me. It was all part of an elaborate plan, wasn't it? A betrayed friend who remained loyal and strove to bring back the traitor. All under the pretense of saving him. Made you look real good, huh? After all these years, I finally see you for what you truly are, you son of a bitch!"

For a moment, Naruto was speechless.

"Sasuke," his grief and guilt suddenly forgotten, Naruto searched his former teammate's eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I'm done playing games, Naruto. I'm tired of trying to be this person you all want and expect me to be. I've finally accepted who I really am."

Sasuke moved closer to him, his face suddenly a mask of hate and bitterness. He leaned forward, his voice ominously quiet. "And maybe you should too, _jinchuuriki_."

Naruto watched him leave, his mind spinning.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**_Leave a review! I need all the inspiration I can get. =P_


End file.
